Deseo
by Mary Jose
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que desearías en tus últimos momentos de vida? ¿Qué es aquello que tanto anhelas?


_¡Hello Girls and Boys! Hoy les he traído un nuevo Fic, el cual escribí especialmente para un concurso pero, sería una lástima no compartirlo con ustedes y ver sus hermosos reviews._

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes que a continuación verán, son propiedad absoluta de __**PEACH-PIT**__, solo los pedí prestado para que representaran las situaciones de mi historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo<strong>

_Y ahora… ¿Qué significa Deseo? Fácil… Es todo aquello que anhelamos de todo corazón. Es el sentimiento de querer cumplir algo egoísta, algo que necesitamos y que nuestra alma necesita para poder ser feliz. En pocas palabras es un sentimiento inexplicable de querer._

_···_

* * *

><p>Felicidad… Era lo que sentía aquella chica en sus últimos momentos de vida, algo muy extraño para algunos pero entendible para muchos; su deseo más egoísta al fin iba a ser cumplido, al menos así lo catalogaba ella… Sus familiares y amigos lo veían como algo tierno y hermoso por parte de ella –Podre verlo verdad… Ikuto? – Preguntaba con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro, su mirada denotaba felicidad pero al mismo tiempo dolor.<p>

El chico la miro, se mordió el labio inferior y ahogo un gemido de dolor –Claro que si… Mi querida Amu.– Le respondió, forzando una sonrisa mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente. La muchacha al notar aquello se preocupo y tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con la de él.

–Por favor… Sonríe, odio verte triste.– El moreno al escuchar aquello, bajo la mirada dejando que su fleco ocultara su rostro, reunió toda la fuerza que había en su cuerpo para poder sonreír, levanto su cara y le regalo a su bella novia una pequeña mueca de alegría. La chica al observar aquello rio por lo bajo… El muchacho no había sido muy sincero en aquella expresión pero al menos lo intento.

Luego de aquello el silencio inundó la habitación, los pensamientos de aquellos dos ahora llenaban sus mentes y el miedo corrompía sus corazones… Unos leves golpes a la puerta de la recamara de hospital se hicieron escuchar, a lo cual los dos jóvenes observaron la entrada; un señor de casi la misma apariencia que el joven peli azul abrió la puerta, salvándolos de unos tristes recuerdos –Todo está preparado para su pequeño paseo.– Expreso el hombre, regalándoles una tranquila pero a la vez triste sonrisa.

Unos cuantos enfermeros pasaron dentro de la recamara, tomando la camilla de la peli rosa y saliendo con ella fuera de la habitación. El moreno suspiro tristemente, pasando por el lado derecho de su padre, susurrándole un _'Gracias Padre'_ y saliendo de la sala, cruzándose de brazos adornando su rostro con una mirada triste y desamparada.

El mayor de los Tsukiyomi solo suspiro sonriendo tristemente recordando cada momento que paso con aquella peli rosada, la cual había hecho a su hijo el hombre más feliz del mundo y que ahora esa alegría pronto iba a desaparecer.

···

–Con cuidado por favor…– Se escucho decir a un joven moreno de cabellera negra azulada el cual observaba como bajaban en una camilla a una hermosa muchacha con semblante ya cansado.

–No se preocupe Tsukiyomi… La cuidamos como si de una rosa se tratase.– Habló uno de los enfermeros el cual había pasado mucho más tiempo al lado de la chica que los otros; casi se podía decir que era su guardián ya que la cuidaba como si fuera su propia y amada hermana. Ikuto sonrió tranquilo, sabía que podía confiar plenamente en ellos –¿Quiere ir en esta silla Señorita Amu? – Pregunto, señalando una silla de ruedas al lado de él; el objeto lo habían armado mientras la bajaban de la incómoda ambulancia.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, queriendo guardar sus últimas fuerzas para despedirse correctamente de su amado, sonrió tristemente, observando al enfermero y agradeciéndole con la mirada. El hombre al mirarla sintió como si su corazón se rompiera… Nunca la había visto en ese estado; aun cuando le diagnosticaron su enfermedad, sonreía tranquilamente.

El peli azul observo como la levantaban cuidadosamente de la camilla para posarla delicadamente en la silla de ruedas… Su mirada era de tristeza y sufrimiento; sabía perfectamente que ella iba a morir pero aun así, tenía que sonreír para regalarle unos hermosos últimos momentos a su amada.

–Bien… Creo que aquí podre seguir solo– Expreso caminando hacia detrás de la silla, tomando los dos mangos de esta y marchando lenta y cuidadosamente hacia la orilla de la gigantesca playa, tratando que la muchacha no se moviera bruscamente. Los enfermeros observaron como los dos jóvenes se alejaban, uno de ellos, el más cercano a la chica, se recostó en la ambulancia cruzándose de brazos y bajando la mirada.

–Al parecer… Solo tenemos que esperar a Tsukiyomi– Expreso, en la misma posición llamando la atención de los otros dos, los cuales sabían perfectamente a lo que se refería.

···

–No es hermoso? – Pregunto la peli rosada, observando el atardecer en la orilla de la playa; su rostro era iluminado por el sol que poco a poco iba ocultándose.

El moreno solo respondió un simple _"Si"_ para luego bajar la mirada dejando que su fleco ocultara sus azulados ojos… Sintió como su corazón se corrompía nuevamente y como su mente le hacia otra mala jugada, devolviéndole los recuerdos cuando jugaba en la arena junto a su novia.

··

–Mira Ikuto! – Expreso una alegre Amu, señalando el precioso mar azul que se podía apreciar desde la orilla de la playa –Es… ¡Hermoso! – Junto sus manos, regalándole una bella sonrisa a su novio.

El aludido solo miro la arena pareciendo desinteresado, observando por el rabillo del ojo como su amada se desilusionaba creyendo que era completamente ignorada… El chico sonrió con malicia, haciendo un movimiento rápido y abrazándola por la espalda, haciéndole unas pocas cosquillas, ganándose muchas risas por parte de ella –¡Para Ikuto! – Grito a punto de llorar por las carcajadas.

··

Una diminuta sonrisa adorno su rostro, mientras subía la mirada para observar el atardecer en el cual estaban nuevamente presentes ella y el. Cerró sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de una agradable brisa que movía sus cabellos. Anónimamente unos viejos recuerdos regresaron a él como si de una película se tratase.

··

Había manejado demasiado rápido por la ciudad… Por suerte ningún fiscal de transito estaba merodeando mientras el conducía. Saco rápidamente las llaves del auto mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba con prisa. Su paso se podía considerar como un ligero trote ya que estaba completamente apresurado por llegar al Hospital central de su ciudad, en donde su padre era el director.

Paso por la cristalina puerta hecha de un perfecto vidrio y metal, saludando ligeramente a las enfermeras con un sutil movimiento de manos, tratando de llegar rápidamente hacia la oficina de su padre en donde se encontraba la familia de su amada.

Al estar ya frente a la hermosa puerta de caoba, dudo un poco antes de tocar… Se sentía ansioso y al mismo tiempo sentía temor. La noche anterior su novia había tenido un fuerte dolor en el corazón por lo cual estaba demasiado temeroso… Temía que lo peor fuera a suceder. Dio unos leves golpes con sus nudillos a la puerta y la abrió en cuestión de segundos, no importándole la respuesta de los de adentro. Al entrar cerró cuidadosamente la portezuela, notando un ambiente extraño de tristeza y confusión.

–¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto confuso, observando a la peli rosada la cual había bajado la mirada al verlo entrar.

–Ikuto… Temo decirte que Amu tiene un grave problema en el corazón.– Al escuchar aquello sintió como si un balde de agua fría le fuera caído en la cabeza.

–¡Aruto! No debiste decírselo de esa forma! – Le regaño la madre de la chica, la cual había abrazado a su hija.

–Lo siento… En estos momentos es mejor ser directo. – Fue su única respuesta ante el regaño.

Luego de aquello, el chico se había encerrado completamente en su mundo, no queriendo saber nada… Había faltado demasiadas veces a su instituto, con la escusa que estaba muy enfermo. En su corazón solo había confusión, frustración, miedo y molestia… ¿Molestia? Si, estaba demasiado enfadado; el debía ser el que padeciese de aquella enfermedad, no su amada, era el el que debería estar a punto de morir… Aquellas palabras inundaban su mente, corrompiéndolo lentamente.

··

Al recordar aquello apretó sus manos, convirtiéndolas en un puño mientras liberaba unas cuantas lágrimas, siendo destruido completamente por sus emociones y recuerdos. Liberaba varios hipidos mientras más lágrimas saladas se resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían a la nada. Se maldecía… Por ser tan débil y despedir de aquella manera a su novia.

Mientras lloraba, sintió como una suave mano se posaba sobre la de él, abrió los ojos y observo como la peli rosada lo miraba, alzando el rostro mientras todas las lágrimas caían en el rostro de esta –Ven Ikuto.– Expreso ella –Ponte frente a mí. – Indico, regalándole una tranquila sonrisa.

El moreno asintió y camino lentamente hacia el frente de la chica, esta le extendió sus brazos indicándole que la abrazara, algo que no dudo en hacerlo, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de esta –Ya, ya… Calma Ikuto. – Le repetía mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello del chico.

–No… No quiero verte llorar de nuevo.– Hablo mientras su voz se quebrara –Esto… Esto tiene que pasar… Es algo natural, no somos inmortales. – Mientras le explicaba ella lloraba, liberando varios hipidos por el llanto.

La muchacha sentía como poco a poco su fuerza se desvanecía, a lo cual la reunió toda para poder despedirse correctamente de el –Ten en cuenta que… Te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo. – Le confeso, cerrando sus ojos tratando de detener sus lagrimas –Cuando ya no esté aquí… No llores, debes saber que estaré en un mejor lugar… En donde nadie sufre y todo es hermoso. – El muchacho al escuchar aquello solo la apego más a él.

–Y, antes de irme…– Su voz cada vez se debilitaba más y más casi llegando a desaparecer –Debo agradecerte por cumplir mi último y más egoísta deseo… Observar el atardecer junto a la persona que más amo– Y con eso, sus brazos cayeron, dejando de abrazar al chico –_Nunca olvides que Te Amo_– Susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar al muchacho solo en la ahora fría playa.

El chico mientras derramaba un montón de lágrimas… Le dio un suave beso de despedida a su amada novia, a la persona a la cual mas adoraba y que hasta daría la vida por ella; algo que no pudo hacer ya que, la había perdido.

* * *

><p>···<p>

_"Dios no te hubiera dado la capacidad de soñar sin darte también la posibilidad de convertir tus sueños en realidad."_

* * *

><p><em>¡Bien! ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que soy una gran basura por dejar ese final pero… ¡Quedo perfecto para el fic! Es triste, lo sé… Quería escribir algo con un toque de realidad ^^ Bueno, sin más, espero que les haya gustado… No soy muy buena en lo que viene a expresarme así que, espero poder volver a escribir un nuevo Fic! ¡Adiós!<em>

_¿**Reviews**?_


End file.
